


Великий чих и ниндзя-сводник

by Re_examing



Series: Во всём виноват... [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Hanahaki, Angst and Humor, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Re_examing/pseuds/Re_examing
Summary: AU, в которой Кётани совершенно не нравятся садовые лилии, у Яхабы крадут сердца, а Ойкава остается без штанов.





	Великий чих и ниндзя-сводник

Кётани фактически живёт в цветочном с тех пор, как заболел ханахаки. Причем заболел очень глупо, когда в метро кто-то чихнул на него с примесью цветочных лепестков. Сначала всё было хорошо, ничего не болело и даже простуды не было.

_А потом появляется Шигеру._

Нет, он вовсе не плохой, просто однажды Кентаро прикинул, что он вполне себе симпатичный... и понеслось.

Кётани выгоняет его из мастерской, где составляет букеты, потому что чем чаще видишь, тем больше лепестков. Кётани днюет и ночует на работе, чтобы не тревожить родных своей болезнью. Он старательно прячет всё, что может кого-то заразить или натолкнуть на мысль о том, что он болен. Кётани зол сам на себя из-за всего этого, потому что цветы абсолютно невкусные и тем более, не приятные, если их трогать языком. Он носит медицинскую маску, потому что иногда кашель застаёт во время работы, а ему не хочется, чтобы кто-то страдал _такой же херней_ , как он.

Яхабу видно за стеклом на месте продавца или консультанта и он, по мнению Кётани, самый лучший кексик на свете, но может это просто так болезнь действует?

\- А знаешь, - говорит Шигеру, перевязывая лентой крохотный букетик фиалок, - ты довольно милый, когда бесишься.

Кётани спокойно оставляет ещё не надкушенный сэндвич, показывает коллеге средний палец и, краснея, уматывает в туалет. Есть как-то совсем не хочется.

Кентаро мучает жажда, но, напившись воды или чего-то покрепче (особенно чего-то покрепче), он только усугубляет ситуацию. Лепестков становится всё больше и он даже знает какими именно цветами его будет рвать сегодня.

Понедельник приходит с садовыми лилиями (как же он ненавидит понедельники, когда ты чуть ли не пол смены просиживаешь в туалете, пальцами вытаскивая изо рта большие лепестки, а они щекочут в гортани, вызывая хохот и рвотные позывы). Вторник – это, несомненно, лучший день в его нынешней жизни, потому что с фиалками можно не заморачиваться так, как вчера. Среда всегда ромашки, а в четверг его рвет камелиями. Пятница больше не день попоек, это день ландыша. Суббота приходит с ирисами, а воскресенье - с подснежниками.

С одной стороны это забавно, а с другой как-то не очень.

Яхаба постепенно перестает быть кексиком и с гордостью занимает позицию "самого противного смазливого засранца в мире", потому что доставать Кётани, наверное, ему ужас как нравится.

\- Эй, - говорит однажды ранним утром в понедельник касаясь его шеи, - у тебя здесь что-т...

Кентаро рычит, резко оборачиваясь и роняет его на пол.

\- Иди нахрен, смазливая морда! - выплёвывает он и убегает в туалет, проблеваться и поплакать. У зеркала он не задерживается, но в среду работает в больших перчатках, потому что на запястьях, словно браслеты, расцветают мелкие ромашки, а Яхаба не приходит на работу.

\- Успокойся, пупсик, - хрипит он в трубку язвительно, - у меня несмертельная простуда, скоро буду и привезу тебе печенье в форме сердец.

Кётани шлёт его нахер, но теперь хотя бы спокоен, что это не _ханахаки_.

В четверг цветов нет.

Пятница встречает его веточкой ландыша за ухом, которую Кётани замечает только во второй половине дня и искренне надеется, что никто больше её не видел.

В субботу ничего не растёт, но мама замечает на кровати кровь и приходится врать, что просто ночью давление поднялось и капилляры в носу полопались.

В воскресенье, словно из-под снега, приподнимая уже не очень белое покрывало, на груди вырастает несколько подснежников и Кентаро понимает, что _смертельно_ боится понедельника.

Он не помнит, ложился ли спать вообще, осматривая себя в поисках громадного ростка садовой лилии или таких же громадных цветов, но в понедельник на нем ничего, кроме мертвецкой бледности и мешков под глазами, не находится.

Кётани во вторник какой-то заторможенный и постоянно роняет цветы, которые Ватари подбирает и складывает ему на стол, пока парень в ванной маникюрными ножницами срезает фиалки с ключиц. Кожа вся покрыта маленькими отвратительными дырочками после этого.

Среда даёт ему отдохнуть от боли, но не от Яхабы, который появляется как Чёрт из табакерки с коробочкой печенья в красной глазури. Кентаро на зло забирает именно те два печенья, которые вполне смахивают на человеческие сердца и которыми так гордится Шигеру, и уходит к себе.

\- Эй! - Возмущённо вопит тот. - Ты украл _моё_ i сердце!

Ватари _многозначительно_ кашляет.

Четверг солнечный и спокойный, встречает их теплом, партией садовых лилий на букеты и развороченным цветами трупом на перекрестке.

\- Да, - говорит Ватари, - в новостях уже во всю трубят о грядущем карантине...

Кётани сглатывает и скрывается в своей мастерской. Яхаба садится рядом спустя полтора часа и секатором остригает слишком долгие стебли лилий, потому что сам Кентаро за час еле сделал десять таких. Они слишком его пугают.

Когда солнце начинает склоняться к горизонту, плечо флориста взрывается болью.

\- Кётани? Все в порядке? - взволновано смотрит на него Шигеру.

\- Иди отсюда, - шипит сквозь зубы Кентаро.

\- Давай я принесу болеутоляющее?

\- Вали нахрен! - рявкает парень, запуская в коллегу секатором.

Яхаба вовремя ретируется.

Камелия пробирается ближе к сердцу, прорезает кожу нежными лепестками, вызвав обильное кровотечение, и опадает к следующему утру.

\- Кентаро, ты не болен этой заразой? - мама смотрит проницательно, и парень устало улыбается.

\- Нет, просто много работал сегодня.

В субботу у него выходной и почти весь вечер Кётани проводит в ванной, сначала валяясь в розовой от крови воде, а потом срезая с шеи воротничок из ландышей и ирисов.

От него все больше пахнет цветами, это замечают все вокруг и, к счастью, списывают на новый одеколон или работу в цветочной лавке.

Кентаро стоит возле раковины и сначала гладит пальцами цветы, потом сжимает их в кулак и рвёт, до крови кусая вторую руку, чтобы не закричать. Раны затягиваются более менее к утру, наверное, последнего в его жизни воскресенья, ведь болезнь не наносит вред только разносчику инфекции, а так, длится от двух недель до полугода.

Весь день он сидит в прострации, автоматически собирая цветы в букет. Лилии стоят в различных посудинах вокруг него, вызывая привыкание и страх. В цветочную лавку почти никто не заходит, только Ватари иногда мелькает возле горшков и поливает цветы. Яхаба скучает за прилавком, время от времени поправляя волосы. Кентаро смотрит на него минут десять, подбирая цветы что больше всего ему пойдут, делает крохотный букетик из фиалок, ромашек, незабудок, ландыша и ещё нескольких низких цветков и оставляет у себя на столе.

Сильно болит спина и ему очень хочется уйти вместе с Ватари и Яхабой, затеряться потом в толпе, но внезапно вырубают свет.

Лилии пахнут даже когда Кётани наступает на них в полной темноте и ложится на пол. Фонари за окном не работают, впрочем, так даже лучше. Хотя бы в темноте не будет видно как он мучается в полночь.

Кётани чувствует, как стебель развивается вдоль хребта, медленно натягивая кожу на затылке. Темнота расслабляет и успокаивает, обволакивая сонным настроением.

_Пока в чулане не начинает что-то шуршать._  

У парня сердце в пятки уходит, а тело отказывается двигаться и подниматься. Что-то шуршит в его направлении, отодвигая все острые предметы, которыми можно запустить не глядя в кого и ложится рядом, укрывая его одеялом и нежным ароматом фиалок.

\- Чёртов Яхаба, - облегчённо выдыхает Кётани. Тот хихикает и обнимает его со спины, несмотря на протесты.

\- Мне холодно одному, Кётани, не будь злюкой, ты и так украл моё сердце.

\- Ты мне долго собираешься вспоминать печенье? - раздражённо фыркает он.

Яхаба прижимается холодной щекой к его затылку, немного унимая боль и тихо сопит. Кентаро внезапно понимает, что он тоже весь в цветах, маленьких фиалках и незабудках, которые щекочут при прикосновении.

\- Давай скажем друг другу, что любим? - отчаянно шепчет Шигеру, - может поможет?

Кётани фыркает и молчит. Ничего глупее он в жизни не слышал, но... почему бы и _да_?

Яхаба переворачивается к нему спиной и вздыхает.

\- Я люблю тебя, - выдыхает он, - спокойной ночи, Кётани...

Кётани чувствует как смущённо горят его уши и шея в этой в неловко-напряжённой тишине.

\- Это... Ммм... - мнется Кентаро, - я... Тоже люблю тебя.

***

Утро врывается в их сонное царство объятий слишком внезапно и бесцеремонно. Яхаба стонет чтобы Ватари выключил солнце и смотрит время на телефоне. Кётани стонет ему чтобы он заткнулся и дал поспать, и обнимает крепче.

_В понедельник никаких цветов._

Только Ватари, доедающий протеиновый батончик за прилавком, удаляет со своего телефона весь тайно заснятый для лучшего друга компромат на Кентаро. Сделать фото флориста, пока тот обрезает фиалки с ключиц (которое теперь и стоит на блокировке Яхабы) и остаться незамеченным , если честно, стоило ему огромных усилий и навыков ниндзя, ах и да, надо пойти включить свет на рубильнике.

\- Надо найти того заразного кретина и дать ему в морду, - обещает Кётани, сонно хлопая глазами, и замечает себя на заставке телефона в "самого смазливого кексика и засранца в мире", - это ещё что за херня?..

-Это не гм.. Милый, это ты, - хихикает Шигеру, улепётывая по всей мастерской от прицельно брошенных в него лилий.

  
***

Где-то там, в лаборатории, Ойкава громко и некрасиво чихает лепестками нарциссов, роняя утренний кофе на новенькие белоснежные штанишки.


End file.
